


Hold Me Here

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crying, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Crypto gets hurt and chooses to spend his last moments with Mirage.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 38





	Hold Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while writing It's Okay, Crypto. Never intended for Rumblings to start a series, but I'm actually happy with it.

The bullet entered Crypto’s chest, piercing his right lung. He stumbled, nearly dropping his gun.

They’d installed a new chip in his neck. He was supposed to be normal. But Crypto could feel the warm blood in his stomach.

He wasn’t religious. He didn’t believe in God or supernatural intervention. You could call Crypto a skeptic and he’d nod. But this...this was a sign.

Mirage was wedged under one of the dig site buildings, watching Bangalore and Wraith take potshots at Octane. They were in duos today, leaving the speedster all alone.

“Elliott.” Reloading his Wingman, Mirage nodded.

“Yeah, Crypto?”

“Elliott.” Crypto let out a throaty cough, and he turned around.

The hacker’s shirt was caked in blood. His eyes were unfocused, his body swaying. Mirage dropped his pistol in shock.

“Oh my god.” There was no humor in his voice. Crypto’s knees buckled, his head missing the ceiling by an inch. Mirage caught him, pulling his friend under the shipping containers. “What happened?”

“My chip’s not working.” His voice was extremely distorted.

“I thought they fixed it!” Mirage replied, more shrilly than he would’ve liked. Crypto nodded.

“They did. Things break, Elliott.” He shook his head.

“No. We’re going to fix you.” Crypto slumped forward, coughing. A drop of blood landed on Mirage’s collar, but he didn’t care. “Crypto, I will not let you die.”

“Elliott…” Their faces were so close, the hacker awkwardly lying on top of the trickster. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Staying with me at the hospital.” Crypto smiled, a rare thing for him. His eyes flashed to Mirage’s mouth.

Their lips touched in the first kiss they’d ever shared. Mirage tasted Crypto’s blood but didn’t care. For a moment, they forgot where they were.

Then the hacker deflated in his arms. They broke apart, and Mirage’s eyes flew open. Crypto’s lids were closed, his last act of love.

He was speechless, tears forming. Mirage shut his eyes and yanked Crypto forward. He pressed their lips together again, shaking like a leaf and clutching his collar.

The shooting had stopped. They were probably looking for him. Sitting up, Mirage lay Crypto’s corpse next to his gun and crawled out.

Bangalore saw him, eyes flashing in recognition. Her expression turned to one of confusion when Mirage rose his hands in surrender. His palms, fingers, and cheeks were sprinkled in Crypto’s blood.

“Elliott?” He gestured to the shipping containers with his head.

“He’s...under there.” Mirage could feel his heart shattering. Bangalore stepped around him to look. Wraith watched the trickster, unsure what to say or do.

He suddenly rushed into her arms. Wraith pulled her friend to the ground, holding him. Mirage howled in tears, sobbing more furiously than the previous accident.


End file.
